


Fallen Star, I'm Your One Call Away

by natgayvanlis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman have been best of friends ever since they were at the age of seven. Can their friendship remain the same as they navigate to adulthood?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Fallen Star, I'm Your One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! I haven't had the chance to write any lengthy stories and let a lone a story aside from the social media au story that I have on my twitter. This is my first ever fanfic for this fandom and I'm really really nervous about this one but I do hope that you guys would love the story as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Just like before, my story isn't beta'd (do you guys still use that term?) I didn't properly have this proofread so if any typos and whatnots that's all on me and I will have it updated as soon as this is published. 
> 
> Lastly here are some song rec for this story:
> 
> Sanctuary by Joji (Title Reference)  
> Something I Need by One Republic  
> Everything I Wanted by Billie Eillish
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading! :)

The Saltzman twins were busy playing at the playground when they suddenly heard a little girl near the slide being bullied by older boys.

"Come on weirdo, give us your snack" One of the boys demanded

"No!" Penelope refuses as she starts to turn towards the stairs of the slide, but unfortunately the other boy grabs her arms.

"Let go of me!" She screams, fear evident in her voice.

Lizzie and Josie both witnessed this and the two immediately ran to their mom, Caroline to ask for her help. When the twins went back they saw the other girl receive a punch on her back and witnessing this Josie launched herself towards the girl to protect her from any incoming punches.

After that, Lizzie bent over to Josie and the other kid while Caroline talked to the boys. Later, the boys apologized and left the playground.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? Let me see where he punched you." Caroline asked the still scared child.

"It's okay. Mommy's not gonna hurt you." Josie offered a reassuring smile. When the kid found comfort from Josie's smile, she turned around and pulled her shirt just enough to show her back - bruises were starting to form.

"What's your name?" Lizzie asked as their mom continued to examine her back.

She was about to answer when a boy at about age ten came running towards her.

"Penelope!"

"Jed"

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"Some kids bullied me. They wanted to have my snacks and I said no so they punched me." Penelope explained to Jed who happens to be her older brother.

Jed hugged his sister after hearing what happened.

"Is she going to be okay, ma'am?" Jed addressed his question towards Caroline.

"She will be. Just let your parents know about the bruises and let them take care of it."

Before leaving the playground, Penelope took time to hug both Josie and Lizzie after they had introduced themselves.

And from then on, Josie made a mental promise to herself that if she's going to be Penelope's friend, she would always make sure to take care of the other girl.

**

"Jojo, I swear you gotta stop pacing back and forth. I told you I'm fine."

"You're not." Josie huffed in front of her best friend who is holding up a cold pack on her face. "You got punched in your face because of a stupid fight at a coffee shop!"

"Hey, it's never stupid standing up for my best friend! That guy was harassing you and of course I have to cut in. Don't forget that since we were kids we have made a deal that we will always protect each other - so forgive me if that's what exactly I did earlier." Penelope explained.

"You're unbelievable." Josie answered before a doorbell was heard.. "That's probably Lizzie and I'm sure she's gonna laugh at your face." The two smiled at each other before Josie went to open the door.

"The fuck happened to your face?" Lizzie asked as soon as she saw Penelope.

"Well some stupid guy was hitting on your sister so I had to step in but I don't think she appreciates it. Anyway, since you're already here I think it's best for me to head home. Goodnight."

And with that, Penelope took off without even saying a proper goodbye to her best friend.

The following day, Penelope woke up with a lot of messages coming from Josie. Telling her how sorry she was for making Penelope feel like she doesn't like the way she looks out for Josie, because to be honest, that's the only thing Josie wants from the world but she won't deny it, there are times things just gets a little too much - like Penelope forgets that Josie can definitely look out for herself.

**

  
During their highschool days, Jed and Penelope's life took a drastic turn when their parents were killed in a robbery at their shoe shop. Both of their parents were killed of gunshots. The Park siblings had a hard time coping. Jed became a little alcoholic and was cutting classes, while Penelope became distant and was always angry - that no matter how Josie tries to hold onto Penelope, the two just keeps getting pushed away all because of Penelope.

The two would always end up fighting on the silliest things, sometimes it worries Lizzie that the two would end up not being friends anymore. But even if there had been a lot of fights between the two they always end up fixing whatever argument they had. Sometimes, Penelope would be the first to say sorry and sometimes it's Josie.

One of Penelope's antics when she wants to apologise to Josie is to place a sticky note on Josie's stuff. An example of this was when Josie got mad that Penelope used her pen without asking for permission. Feeling guilty of making her best friend upset, Penelope then wrote an apology note and had it attached to Josie's laptop. She also made a promise to treat Josie during lunch. Things always go back the way they were before as soon as one of them apologizes.

Fortunately, things have changed when Alaric and Caroline decided to take Jed and Penelope under their wings. The Saltzmans provided them with food and shelter and with the will coming from their parents it was able to support them with their education.

However when Penelope, Josie, and Lizzie entered college their lives somehow grew apart. All three of them have met different circles of friends. Penelope started working at a local coffee shop to help her with her student loans. In that coffee shop, Penelope met Dana Lilien.

Dana is very pretty. She looked like a doll with a piercing blue eyes. When Penelope and Dana grew closer, Josie felt a pang of jealousy. Penelope had forgotten her best friend.

Being alone most of the time, Josie became an easy target for boys at college who would usually make fun of her space bun. Sometimes Josie would wish that Penelope's right beside her, protecting her like she always does.

One afternoon, an incident occurred. Josie was at the library doing a last minute research for her project that was due the following day.

She was running towards the photocopier when she had bumped into a guy. Lucky enough, the guy had a quick reflex and was able to catch Josie before she embarrassed herself.

The guy then introduces himself as Rafael Waithe. Josie clearly knows who he is. He's every girls and even boy's crush. He is the team captain of Salvatore College basketball team.

From then on, the two became fast friends. The two would always meet before or after Raf's basketball practice or at any given time. Spending more and more time with Raf, Josie momentarily forgot about her best friend.

However, one rainy evening Josie was awakened by her phone constantly ringing.

**"Hello?"**

_"Jojo!"_ Penelope exclaimed. "You finally answered my call."

**"Penny?"**

_"Yes, Jojo. This is Penny. Umm can you come pick me up at the Old Mill? I'm too drunk and scared to take the bus."_

Josie didn't quite understand why Penelope was out drinking on a weekday, but that is a question she's gonna need to answer when Penelope is sober.

**"Okay. Stay there, Pen okay?"**

_"Thanks Jojo."_

When they get home, instead of bringing Penelope to her own room, Josie decides to take her to her own room.

"Jesus, Penelope how much did you drink?"

"A little." Penelope held up her right hand to show Josie how little she meant by "little"

"Okay stay there, I'm gonna get you pajamas from your closet and some water. Don't fall asleep yet."

"My best friend is a boss" Penelope slurred.

After a few minutes, when Josie re-entered her bedroom she found Penelope still seated on her bed but with closed eyes. Penelope might have heard Josie's footsteps that she immediately sat up as to pretend she's wide awake.

Josie helped Penelope on changing her clothes and Josie couldn't help but to admire her toned body.

When they had both settled, the two immediately fell asleep, with Penelope spooning Josie.

The next day, while having breakfast Josie couldn't help herself but to ask Penelope what happened that she suddenly went out and got drunk on a weekday.

"Shh Jo!" Caroline might hear you. I don't wanna be put into any more trouble.

"Fine. But this isn't over yet " Josie replied, with warning in her tone.

"What isn't over yet?" Alaric asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing dad. Just my silly competition with Penelope with Mario Kart."

"Oh yeah. She never wins." Lizzie said as she sat down beside Josie.

"Where's Jed?" Penelope asked around for her brother, ignoring Lizzie’s comment.

"Right here. Sorry, late for breakfast."

"Maybe if you set on your alarm, you wouldn't be late."

"Whatever, Lizzie."

“Okay that’s enough kids. We don’t want you getting late. Chop, chop!”

“Mom, we're not kids anymore.”

“Excuse me, but Penelope’s still a kid, I mean look at her height.”

“Shut up, Jed!”  
The day at school went by smoothly. Josie and Penelope didn’t have the chance to hangout for the day, since they were talking up different courses. Josie takes medicine while Penelope is taking music and arts.

Josie was on her way to the cafeteria when she got a message from Raf asking where she was. Ever since the two met, they have been inseparable because most of their schedules meet.

“Hey, Josie” The boy greeted Josie as soon as he entered the cafeteria.

“Oh hi, Raf!” Josie waved, “How are you? How’s the exam?”

“I’d rather not talk about it if I’m being honest.”

“That bad huh?” Josie teased.

“Anyway, do you have any plans for the weekend? I was planning to ask you to go watch a movie with me?”

“Mr. Rafael Waithe, are you asking me out?”

“If you want it to be that way, then yes.”

“Okay.”

“Does that mean you’re going out with me this weekend?”

“Yes, Raf. I am.”

**

“Woah, someone’s not in a good mood this afternoon.”

“Sorry, Dana.”

“No worries, but what’s up?.”

“It’s Josie.”

“Another trouble in paradise?”

“Shut up. It’s not like that.”

“Then, what?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing if you’re acting like this. So tell me.”

“Fine. She’s going out this Saturday with Raf. They’re going out on a date.”

“So with that information, I’m sensing you haven’t told her.”

“Nope.” Penelope answered with a pop on the letter p.

“Why not? I thought you’re going to tell her last night before you head home?”

“I chickened out and ended up getting drunk.”

“OMG. You’re such useless lesbian.”

“Says the useless bi who can’t even say hi to Lizzie.”

“Hey--”

“I’m just saying. Anyway, I didn’t tell her because I’m never sure of what she would feel about me.”

“Well makes sense. Even if she’s your best friend and even if she’s a pansexual it still does not guarantee you a position in her heart.”

Penelope and Dana’s talk was interrupted when a customer came by.

When Saturday afternoon came Josie couldn't hide her excitement any longer. She's way too excited just for going out with Raf for a movie and of course, Penelope couldn't pass a chance of not making fun of her best friend.

"Jeez, Josie, will you calm down. It's not like you guys are getting married."

"Oh hush. You're just jealous nobody's taking you out on a date."

"Who told you no one's asking me out?"

"I don't need to be told by anyone, it's definitely obvious Pen." Josie shrugged.

"Eh, I do get by just being myself. Plus I got you, Liz, Jed, and Dana."

"Well makes sense. Although, don't get me wrong I'm just wondering why aren't you dating Dana?"

"That's disgusting." Penelope answered.

"Hey- she's pretty and smart. She's definitely your type.

"Eh. Even though I am currently not dating anyone I still got my eyes to someone."

"Then you should ask her out."

"Maybe. But for now, you should get ready for your date. So if you excuse me I'll be at my room." And with that, Penelope left Josie's room.

When Josie and Raf arrived at the cinema, they were just in time. Luckily, the queue on buying tickets is not that long so it didn't take them a lot of time being on the line.

The two decided to watch Birds of Prey. The movie date went pretty well and both really did enjoy the movie. After the movie, they decided to grab a quick dinner before they headed home.

When they got home, before Josie went inside Raf asked her if he could kiss her and of course she agreed. However, their kiss was interrupted with gagging noises made by Penelope and Lizzie, who were at the front porch.

"Hey Raf. I would like you to meet my twin sister, Lizzie and my best friend Penelope."

"Nice to meet you."

Penelope and Lizzie took turns in shaking Raf’s hands after they were officially introduced.

"Anyway, I gotta go, it's getting a little dark."

"Oh yeah, right, right."

"I had a good time, Jo"

"Yeah, me too."

“See you in school?”

“Yeah, sure.”

As soon as Raf left, Lizzie and Penelope couldn’t help but to gang up in teasing Josie.

“I gotta go Josie,” Lizzie started.

“I had a great time, Raf”

“You know, you both seriously need to have a life so you would stop pestering mine.” Josie said as she sat beside her best friend and rested her head on Penelope’s shoulder.

“But if we don’t pester your life, where’s the fun in that?” Penelope responded which in return, she gets a pinch from Josie.

“Oww!”

“You deserve that.” Josie replied and stuck out her tongue to Penelope.

**

  
Salvatore College just announced their upcoming Ms. Mystic Salvatore Pageant, and of course Lizzie is literally all over the place. This is one of her most awaited events, she could finally follow the footsteps of their mom Caroline. So of course, she immediately signed up for registration after it was announced.

“You sure you really don’t want to join?” Lizzie asked her sister.

"Yes, Lizzie. Besides I know how much this means to you."

"Well, as long as I'm not making you feel bad then, okay."

"Trust me, you're not."

Later that afternoon, Caroline took her girls to go shopping. They also took this time to let Lizzie search for a dress to wear on the pageant night.

"Hey, Jojo, you okay? You seem quiet?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Look, I know you wanted to join too but why didn't you tell Lizzie about that?"

"It's okay Pen. I know how much Lizzie wanted this. She deserves this more than I do."

"You gotta give it a try, Jojo"

"Maybe not this time? And let's just drop this okay? Please?"

"Okay, just because you said please."

After what feels like forever, Lizzie was finally able to choose a dress she would be wearing for the pageant. Lizzie ended up choosing a lavender colored with tiny pearls on the skirt area and on the top part. It's style was off shoulder, just enough to showcase her flawless skin.

Pageant day finally arrives. Lizzie couldn't help but to feel really nervous about this rather than being excited. When she excused herself to the restroom before the pageant began, Lizzie could actually feel herself shaking. To most people who actually know Lizzie would find her state odd because Lizzie Saltzman is a very confident person.

Lizzie was about to leave the restroom when she heard someone speak coming from the cubicle that just opened.

"You know, I never pegged you as someone who will get nervous for a pageant."

"Dana, what are you doing here?"

"Penelope invited me."

"Oh okay."

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous, you know you've got this. You're Lizzie fucking Saltzman, remember?"

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie replied "Thanks. I never thought I would actually need your pep talk."

"Anytime. So now let's go, your pageant's about to start."

The girls both didn't have any idea how it happened but it turns out they ended up holding each other's hand until they went back to the ballroom.

The pageant pretty much went well, and by now they are about to announce the winner. Lizzie just became more and more nervous.

“You know, I really can’t believe I am actually seeing a nervous version of Lizzie, like she’s one of those girls that I really strike as confident.”

“Gotta agree with you P, seeing Lizzie this nervous is something unusual.”

“Well, I think it’s because since we were kids she always wanted to win this, right after she found out that mom won this pageant too.”

“Oh yeah, I remember how much she would force us to dress up with her and pretend we are other candidates. It was pretty hilarious.”

Being able to witness this interaction between Josie and Penelope just makes Dana frustrated knowing that they arent dating each other. Sometimes, she just wants to slap them in the face for them to wake up and realize that they are made for each other.

Before the announcement of the winner, Josie made a beeline going out to take a call from Raf. Josie had invited Raf to a family dinner after the pageant, and Raf called just to let Josie know that he would just meet her and the rest of her family at the restaurant.

When Josie came back, she was just in time for the announcement that her sister just won, and she couldn’t be any prouder.

So an hour later, the Saltzman’s along with the Parks, Dana, and Raf are now seated at The Lustig Restaurante - one of the restaurants at Mystic Falls.

“Everyone ready to order?” Alaric asks everyone on the table, where a unison answer of “sure” follows.

When the waitress came over to their table, Penelope couldn’t help but to be mesmerized with how beautiful she is. The girl, named Maya stands probably around Penelope’s height, with really long black hair and a really fit body which Penelope could actually tell just by looking at her even if she’s in her uniform.

"Pen"

"What?"

"She's asking you for your order." Dana reminded her friend

"Oh right. Right. Sorry. Umm I'd like to have Rigatoni Alfonso please and red iced tea. Thank you."

"Wow, P, you were too subtle there huh?"

"Shut up, Jed."

"Oh come on. You were practically drooling at her."

"You actually are, I'm gonna have to agree with Dana here."

"Shut up. And what if I am?"

"Then, you have to at least get her number." Jed suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know how to do that without being creepy and all that. Besides, we don't even know if she's single and let alone gay."

"Well you would never know until you try."

As this conversation went on, Josie couldn't help but get jealous. She just doesn't know why? Or maybe, she just doesn't want to share her best friend Penelope to anyone else.

"Our kids have really grown up now."

"Yeah and it means we're getting older too."

"That's true and it's so beautiful to see how they changed over the years. I mean Lizzie winning the competition I once won. Josie getting herself a boyfriend."

"Yes, and we finally got to meet him and I think he is a good man enough to take care of our baby "

"Agree. And of course, look at Penelope and Jed. I just hope Sherman and Eleanor have been still alive to see how good their children are right now."

"I think we raised a good pack here, honey."

"That we did."

"Hey, any ways I think the night deserves to have a toast. Let me go order a bottle of champagne for us."

After a moment, Alaric came back along with Maya who brought and went to pour champagne on their glasses.

"Okay, okay. Listen everyone. I would like to have a toast to our beautiful family and to the new people who have joined us: Dana and Raf. And of course, to Lizzie for winning Ms. Mystic Falls tonight."

"Oh daddy."

"Congratulations, Lizzie!"

**

They were in the car heading home when Penelope suddenly felt something from her jacket pocket. Out of curiosity, she took it out and saw a paper and had it unfolded. The words ``text me - maya'' were written on it and Penelope couldn't help but to smile at herself.

"What's gotten you all smiley suddenly?" Lizzie asked.

Instead of verbally answering, Penelope held up the paper to show it to Lizzie.

"She gave you her number? How? I mean, you actually didn't even leave the table."

"I actually got it from my jacket pocket, and I don't know it got there."

"Oh that girl got a game, huh?"

"She definitely does."

"So, I'm thinking of texting her then?"

"Of course, Dana. But probably tomorrow. I just want to crash and sleep tonight."

"What? You should probably send her a message by now. What do you think, Josie?"

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention because I'm sleepy."

When Penelope heard that Josie was sleepy, she adjusted herself from her seat and offered Josie a cuddle, one of Josie's favourites. A few moments later, the girl fell asleep in Penelope's arms.

As soon as they got home, Josie went directly to her bedroom to change and get ready for bed. She was supposed to have a movie marathon with her sister, Penelope, and Dana but she just wasn’t feeling it anymore. So after she had washed her face and did other bedtime rituals she immediately hit the bed.

Josie couldn’t pinpoint why the idea of Penelope dating Maya - if they ever got to that point pissed her. Yes, she grew up having a crush on her best friend which she had admitted some time ago, but she has Raf now so what’s the point of having this feeling?

And it annoys her even more that she could still hear Dana and Lizzie teasing Penelope about Maya downstairs. So Josie then decides on putting on her earphones to cancel the noise.

“Where’s Jo?” Lizzie asked after she settled beside Dana.

“I don’t know, she hasn’t come down since we all got here.” Penelope replied.

“Hey girls, Caroline and I are going to bed now, please don’t be too loud okay?”

“Okay, Dad. Goodnight.”

“Night Alaric.”

“Night Sir.”

“Dana, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir?”

“Sorry, habit!”

“By the way Dad, can we have one of your wines?”

“Well even if I say no, I’m pretty sure you guys are still going to get some so yeah go ahead.”

“Thanks, Daddy! “

“Hey, I think I’m gonna go check on Josie. Hold on.”

“Do we need to wait for you before we start the movie?” Dana asked.

“Hmm no need. Don’t worry, I’ll come back down.”

“You better, Satan.”

“Geez, can’t believe you still call my best friend satan.” Dana commented.

“It’s been a nickname since we were kids, kinda hard to drop it just like you find it hard to stop calling my dad ‘sir’.

When Penelope reached Josie’s room, she was a little hesitant to open the room. She wasn’t sure if her best friend was still awake. She knocked three times but no answer, she was about to leave and go back downstairs when she heard the door opening.

“Hey.” Penelope greeted Josie softly who went back to her bed right after she opened the door.

“Hey.” The other girl responded.

“Are you okay? You never came back down again. We waited for you.”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just sleepy.”

Josie just nodded in response, but Penelope knows better than Josie lets on.

“Move” she orders in which Josie did right away.

Penelope laid down next to Josie, and pulled the other girl closer to her, allowing her to lay on her chest.

“You know, you can always talk to me about everything right?” Josie nodded. “So tell me what’s really wrong? And don’t lie, you know you’re a terrible liar.”

“Hey-- I’m not!” Josie complained.

“Do you want me to tell you some of the instances you got caught lying since we were kids?”

“No.”

“Okay, so come on Jojo tell me. Is it Raf? Did he make you upset? Do I have to punch his balls?”

“Very funny, but nope. I’m just really tired, Pen. I felt like we had a long day.”

“If you are sure. Well, I’m gonna go back downstairs Dana and Lizzie are probably looking for me.”

“Can you stay here for a bit? Please?” Josie requested with a pout knowing her best friend couldn’t say no to that.

“Guess a few more minutes of cuddling won't hurt any one.”

After a few minutes, Penelope heard soft snores, letting her know that Josie already fell asleep and with one final look, and a kiss on the top of her head, Penelope exited Josie’s room.

When Penelope went down to join Dana and Lizzie, she was surprised to see the two making out. She didn't expect it to happen but she also wasn't surprised that it finally happened.

When she plopped down on the chair in front of them, that was the only time the two have stopped.

“Oh your back.” Dana was the first to talk.

“Yup, but you didn’t notice me because you were busy having your tongue down Lizzie’s throat.” She teased.

“What took you long?” Lizzie then asked.

“Well, Josie asked for a cuddle and I couldn’t say no.”

“Whipped”

“Shut up, Lilien.” Penelope threw a throw pillow towards her, which Lizzie caught in return.

“So, is Josie okay?” Lizzie asked, concerned about her twin.

“Yup. She said she’s just tired and now she’s sound asleep.”

“Oh okay.”

“So what are we watching?” Penelope asked as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl set on the table.

“Seven Pounds.” They both replied.

“Ooh, that’s a pretty old one?”

“Yeah. 2008, I think but who cares, it's a pretty good movie.”

“Hmm mmm. I think I already saw that movie with Josie before?”

“Oh okay.”

“But don’t worry, you guys finish the movie then we can go watch another one after I shower.”

“Alright. If you say so. This one’s about to finish any ways.” Dana explained.

After Penelope took a shower, she rejoined Dana and Lizzie in the living room where they settled watching Thor.

“Finally, something interesting to watch.” Penelope made a comment.

“Yeah figures that’ll be something that would get you interested.”

“Wow, thanks for considering my feelings.”

They were already in the middle of watching the movie when Josie called out to Penelope. She was looking so small despite being taller than Penelope as she was standing on the last step of the stairs.

“Hey Jojo, come here.” Penelope coaxed her best friend who was still looking sleepy.

“Hi Jo, everything is okay?” Lizzie asked her twin.

“Yes, I woke up and Penelope wasn’t there and I heard you guys are still here so I decided to come down.”

“Want wine?” Penelope had asked Josie when the girl had settled beside her.

“I’ll just sip on yours, I think. But I’m a little hungry too.”

“We have popcorn if you want?”

“There’s left over pizza too.” Lizzie suggested.

“I guess that’ll do.” Josie said stretching before she finally stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Josie came back to the living room with a plate full of pizza and a coke in the can, she then set the plate on the table and offered the others. It was Dana who first grabbed a slice of pizza and Lizzie couldn’t but to look at her amazed.

“What?” Dana asked.

“Nothing. You could’ve told me earlier that you were hungry.”

“Wasn’t really hungry a while ago, but I confirmed I am as soon as I saw the pizza.”

It was around 2 am when the girls had all decided to call it a night. Dana was sleeping over at Lizzie’s room while Josie decided to sleep in Penelope's room in which Penelope had gladly welcomed her.

**

  
It’s been two months eversince Penelope and Maya began hanging out with each other. There are times that Penelope would just hang around at The Lustig while Maya is working and she’s doing her homework. It had been their routine. Sometimes, Maya would drop by the French coffee shop where Penelope works before she heads to her shift.

Penelope finds that being around Maya is easy. There are no complications and whatsoever. It also made her forget for a while about her growing feelings with her best friend Josie. Maya makes her happy.

Easy.

Simple.

No complications.

Penelope can deal with that always.

So tonight, here she is nervously standing outside Maya’s house. She’s nervous even when she already went out on a date with the girl for a couple of times now. But tonight, it’s different. Tonight Penelope finally decided that she wants to be with Maya, she wants them to be finally together and she hopes that’s what Maya wants too.

After a couple rings on their doorbell, Ethan Maya’s brother had opened their door.

“Hey Penelope!” He greeted her, obviously used to seeing her coming over to their house from time to time.

“Hey Ethan!”

“Maya’s upstairs in her room. She told me you’re coming over and to just let you go to her room. She’s probably in the shower though, which is a good idea.” He said and wink over at Penelope.

Penelope then went upstairs to Maya’s bedroom, which door is slightly ajar so she was able to get in immediately and as soon as she got there, Penelope heard Maya singing in the bathroom - something Maya always does whenever she’s taking a shower.

Penelope then decides to lightly knock on the bathroom door to let Maya know she’s there.

“Just a second. I’m almost done here.” Maya said, voice hovering the sound of the shower.

Penelope sat on the bed as she waited for Maya, she was still nervous about asking Maya to be her girlfriend. As she waits, she decides to check on her phone. She got a couple of messages coming from Josie asking where she is, a message from Dana asking how it went. She was about to send a reply to her friends when the door opened, revealing a wet and fresh looking Maya and Penelope couldn’t help but to feel how heart was beating so fast just at the sight of Maya.

“Like what you see?” Maya playfully asked her smirk growing.

Penelope swallowed the lump on her throat she never thought she had before answering a shaky “Yes” to Maya before she stood up and moved to where the other girl was standing. She then took all the courage she had and wrapped Maya from behind, dropping soft and urgent kisses on Maya’s neck.

“Someone’s eager.” Maya teased as she turned around to face Penelope.

“Well I am. Maybe tonight’s the right time we finally, you know - have sex.” Penelope answers, her eyes avoiding Maya’s. This is something Penelope does whenever she gets nervous around Maya and in return Maya finds it adorable.

“Are you sure?” Maya asks in return as she turns Penelope’s face towards her. “I mean I know you haven’t had sex before that is why we never done anything other than making out here and there.”

“I’m sure babe. Penelope answers confidently. Besides, um I think it’s the best thing we’d do as girlfriends.” She shrugs.

“Hold on. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Y- Yes.”

“You’re a mess. You know you don’t have to be nervous.” The older woman responds.

“I’m sorry.” She starts. “I’m just really nervous about asking you this because-- “ Before she could even finish what she wanted to say, Maya leans forward and captures Penelope’s soft lips.

This kiss is different. Nothing like the kisses they’ve had before, different in a sense that it isn’t urgent, this isn’t sloppy. When they finally felt the need for air, Maya pulled away leaning her for head at Penelope’s, the two were breathless, chest heaving.

“So now, ask me what you wanted to ask me.”

Before asking, Penelope rolled her eyes; “would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“I would love to, Penelope.” Maya answered, grinning from ear to ear.

“You had me nervous there for a second, I thought you would’ve said no to me.”

“Haha, of course not. I just wanted to mess around, I find it adorable when you get nervous around me.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“And yet, you want to fuck me.” Maya smiled at how easily she could rile up Penelope.

“Nope, I think I have changed my mind.” Penelope said smiling. She loves having this playful banter with Maya.

“Aww are you breaking up with me?” Maya couldn’t contain her laughter as she delivered that line.

“Shut up.” Penelope answered, tried her best to appear as pissed off as she thinks she could.

“Then make me.” Maya answers as she drops her towel on the floor, and Penelope couldn’t help but to whimper at the sight before her. This was the first time she’s seeing her girlfriend totally naked, not just half naked.

Maya was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Penelope to make a move. When Penelope finally came to her senses, she started off to remove her leather jacket and her boots. Next, she walks over to Maya.

When she came near her, Maya looped her pointer fingers on the loops of Penelope’s tattered jeans, she was looking up at Penelope, eyes dilated with lust.

“You are wearing too much clothes for my liking” Maya commented as she pulled out the other girl’s top, letting her know that she should remove her gray tank top by now.

As soon as Penelope took off her tank top, it was only then Maya realized that the other girl wasn’t wearing any bra.

“Did you plan on this?” Maya asked, smiling at her.

“Maybe” Penelope answered as she removed her pants and moved to seating on Maya’s lap.

“Well, if you planned on this I’m not even going to complain.”

“Good. Now kiss me.”

And without any hesitations or whatsoever, Maya went in for a kiss, it started slowly until it built up something inside of Penelope and their kisses became sloppier.  
“You’re so wet.” Maya mumbles in between kisses as she could feel how soaked Penelope is.”

“I’m sorry.” Penelope answered softly.

“No baby, that’s what I actually want.” Maya replied before she lay down on her bed and pulled Penelope along with her, and in return the other started straddling her. “God you’re so beautiful up there.” Maya commented. Then Maya tagged on her undies, signalling her to take them off and Penelope got her point as she lifted herself slowly to remove her underwear garment.

When Penelope sat back down to Maya, the two couldn’t help the moans they released just feeling how wet Penelope is and for Penelope letting her vagina feel Maya’s skin.

Penelope doved in to kiss Maya, her hand fondling her breasts as she continued to kiss Maya. The next thing she did was to suck on Maya’s neck and Maya couldn’t help but to moan and whimper at Penelope’s touch.

“Pen-”

Knowing what Maya wanted from that pleading tone, Penelope reached down to Maya’s center and she smirks at the feel of how wet her girlfriend is. She continued her ministrations at Maya’s neck at the same time rubbing on Maya’s wet folds.

“God, fuck I need you Penelope. Please.” Maya continues to plead.

“Please what?” Penelope asks, smirk never leaving her face.

“Just, fuck, baby please I want you. I need you.”

And as if it was all ever Penelope needed to let Maya feel her. She carefully dipped a finger inside her girlfriend and in return she was rewarded with a moan. Penelope went on, she continued a steady pace in fingering Maya and when she felt Maya’s pussy contracting around her finger she then decided to insert another one. A loud series of “fuck” and “oh god” can be heard in the entire house, thankfully it was only them who was there. Sheriff Mac, Maya’s mom was out for duty and Ethan just left to hang out with some of his friends.

Moments after Maya came, Penelope was lying haphazardly on Maya’s lower body, her hand lightly caressing her sides, drawing small circles. When both have rested, Maya slowly pulled Penelope on top of her. “You know, for someone who is a first timer, you are actually pretty good and well skilled.”

“Really?” Penelope lights up as she asks this question.

“Yes babe.” Maya replied, “For now let’s take a nap I’m pretty sore.”

“Okay.”

Disappointment might have been obvious in Penelope’s voice because Maya reassured her “when I’m well rested, you better be ready. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Oh you better.”

After an hour or so, Penelope was awakened by a tickling sensation on her nipples. At first she tried to ignore it but when she felt something wet attach to it she couldn’t help but to elicit a moan. Maya continued on sucking her right boob - Maya must have noticed her quivering that the other girl had to stop to greet her,

“Ah she awakes” Maya greets as she moves to kiss Penelope, but of course as she did she enters a finger on Penelope’s inviting pussy. Moments later she was starting to tighten into Maya’s fingers, and the next words Penelope have uttered surprised the both of them;

“Go down on me, Maya.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to. Please I want to feel your tongue inside me.”

So, without any further convincing Maya did what she was told-

And all Penelope could ever do was to gasp to what Maya just did to her. All she ever felt was bliss, she knows she could nearly taste heaven however that may be.

So yeah, moments later Penelope Park just had her first ever orgasm and she had Maya Machado to thank for that.

Months have past and their relationship grew stronger, healthy even. There are times that two would go on a date with Josie and Raf, sometimes even with Lizzie and Dana. It was actually a surprise for Penelope that her family and Maya would actually get along pretty well.

Well enough that sometimes, Lizzie and Maya would hangout especially after the two found out their addiction to shopping.

**

  
It’s a few days before Christmas, meaning it would be too hard too hard to reach out and approach both Jed and Penelope. It has always been like this ever since their parents have died. Both Jed and Penelope have been too closed off.

And it was during this time that Maya and Penelope had their major fight, over the phone.

Maya, I don’t think you understand.

Then make me understand! That’s all I’ve been asking you to do.

Don’t snap at me like that. Please trust me that ever since, I don’t go out during the days before Christmas and even after Christmas, Jed and I have always been staying at home during this season.

I honestly don’t understand why, Pen. I just wanted to see you before we leave for the holidays. Is that too hard for you to do? You know what? Nevermind, whatever excuse you have, keep it to yourself.

When Maya hung up, Penelope couldn’t help but be frustrated about this and throw her phone and good thing Lizzie was on time and was able to catch Penelope’s phone.

“Woah. What was that all about?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s not nothing if you just throw out your phone and are about to have a breakdown. If you don’t want to talk about it, let me at least get Josie for you.” Lizzie was about to head out when Penelope pulled her into a hug and started crying.

“Okay, let it all out. Just cry it out okay? We’ll talk when you want to talk about it. I’ve got you. I’m here.”

It finally clicked to Lizzie what day it is right now. It was the day Penelope and Jed lost their parents, meaning something might have triggered Penelope or a recent incident might have upset her. Lizzie knows she’s no good when it comes to comforting people, but fuck it she decides to at least comfort her friend.

When Penelope had calmed down a bit, she decided to sleep and rest. She reassures Lizzie that it’s okay to leave her and thanks the other girl for calming her down.

Penelope woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. Good thing, Josie was there beside her. Watching her.

“Hey, You’re okay. You’re with me. You’re in your room. You’re safe.” Josie comforts her best friend who was still breathing heavily.

“Where’s Jed? Where is my brother?” Penelope says as she attempts to stand and look for her brother.

“I’m here sis. I’m here.” Jed says as he enters Penelope’s room. “Can you give us a moment, Jo?”

“Sure. Just call me if you need anything okay?”

“Will do.”

Between Penelope and Jed, it was Penelope who had witnessed closely what happened to their parents. She witnessed how her mom was shot in the forehead when she refused to give the man cash. Penelope had witnessed too when the man had shot their father when he tried to stop the man from causing more damage to his wife. All this was witnessed by a fourteen year old Penelope that until now at the age of twenty it still haunts her.

“Jed-” Penelope starts to cry again as Jed sits beside her. “Jedi it was all my fault. I didn’t do anything when I could have done something, and if I did Mama and Dad would’ve still be alive.”

“Penny, we’ve talked about this. It’s not your fault. Please sis, stop blaming yourself. You were too young, we both are and there’s nothing you could’ve done to save our parents.” Jed says as he pulls his sister closer. “And if you had tried to make a move at that time, I’m pretty sure I have lost you too.” He continues.

“How can you be so calm about this tragedy, Jed?” Penelope asks her older brother.

“Who says I’m calm?” He softly asks “Look, believe me I’m nowhere near being calm but I have to act as if I’m not falling apart to make sure you’re grounded and to make sure you’re strong. I know this is the day we both always want to avoid, and it’s okay if you feel like this but please understand that I want to be strong for you today- you need an anchor to keep you afloat.” Jed explains to his sister.

“Thank you, Jed. And I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to look after you.”

“It’s alright. Besides, I’m your brother and sometimes I gotta man up too, from time to time.” Penelope then nods in agreement.

“Hey, you wanna go down and grab something to eat?” Jed asks.

“No, sorry. I don’t feel like going out of my room right now.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go down and eat first and see if there’s something I can bring for you.”

“Thanks, Jed.”

Few minutes after Jed left her room, a soft knock on Penelope’s door was heard. “Come in.”

When her door opened, there came Josie in her pyjamas carrying a plate with food for Penelope.

“Jed told me you didn’t want to go out of your room and told me you haven’t eaten anything so I got you food but I don’t know what to get you so here’s different choices. I got you two slices of pizza, a sandwich with nutella and banana cream pie made by Lizzie, there’s juice and coke too but of course it’s diet.”

“Josie - calm down.” Penelope softly holds into Josie’s arm. “I’m really not that hungry but - I’m going to eat a little because I know it would make you mad if I don’t eat at all.”

“Okay, good.” Josie then placed the tray of food in front of Penelope and after she did, she headed to the door when Penelope stopped her.

“Um, would you like to stay over and sleep here? Like old times when we were both still single.” Penelope grinned in which Josie had rolled her eyes in return.

“So are you going to tell me what happened to you earlier this afternoon? Lizzie told me you had a breakdown. She even said, you’re lucky she was able to catch your phone.”

“Of course she wouldn’t leave that part - I don’t even know why she was just there.”

“She said she was about to go down when she heard you screaming, so what happened?”

“I got to a fight with Maya, I didn’t agree to meeting her this afternoon. She got mad because they’re leaving for the holidays and we’d be seeing each other in two weeks.” Penelope starts to explain.

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry Penny.”

‘Penelope just shrugs in response to Josie.

“Does she know? I mean about your parents?”

“I think that’s the problem, Jojo. I couldn’t get myself to tell her, and I’m afraid she wouldn’t talk to me again. I mean she hasn’t answered any of my messages.”

“Oh Pen.” Josie said as she moved closer to her best friend to comfort her. “I’m sure she will reach out to you, maybe she just needs to cool off the steam.”

“Yeah maybe.”

It was already New Year's eve and Penelope keeps getting worried as she hasn't heard anything from Maya. She tries to ignore the growing pain in her heart. She tried to keep a hold of the girl once again before she headed to the dining table.

"Still no words from your girlfriend?" Jed asks his sister.

"Nope. Still nothing." If anything, it was obvious enough that Penelope was trying her best to hide her frustration but of course this was something that doesn't go unnoticed by Josie. She just held Penelope's hand as soon as the other girl sat down.

The family were in the middle of having their new year's eve brunch when the doorbell rang suddenly.

“Are you guys expecting anyone?” Alaric asks as he stands up to get the door. As he was walking towards the door a series of no can be heard at the dining area.

“Hey Raf” Alaric greets as soon as he sees the boy in his doorsteps.

“Happy New Year’s Eve, Dr. Saltzman” He greets in return.

“Come in, come in. Josie’s at the dining room - you’re just in time for our brunch. Join us.”

As soon as they have entered the dining area, Josie’s eyes light up when she sees her boyfriend standing there, obviously not knowing that he’d show up.

“Raf, babe. Hi.” She greets as she walks over to Rafael and gives him a peck on his lips. When did you get here? I thought you and your parents are spending the holidays at your grandma’s house?” Josie couldn’t help herself from asking as they both sat down on the dining.

“We arrived just this morning, mom and dad decided to bring grandma over for the rest of the holidays instead so we’re back here in Mystic Falls.”

“That sounds great, she gets to see Mystic Falls New Year.” Josie says even more excitedly.

When they had finished eating, Raf and Josie went to Josie’s room to spend some quiet and alone time which the couple needed after not seeing each other for almost a month, it was a little hard for them to see each other especially they were both so busy with their studies and for Raf being captain of the basketball team, so having Raf earlier that what is expected really excites Josie.

“God, Josie, I have missed you so much.” Raf says as soon as they have entered Josie’s room.

“Really?” She asks her boyfriend seductively.

“Yes, want me to show you?” Raf asks as he pushes Josie on the wall, the girl’s back hitting the wall with a soft thump. “We better be sure.” Raf smiled as he pushed the lock on Josie’s door.

Josie couldn’t help but to giggle in between kisses as she guided Raf towards her bed, and as soon as the boy had sat down to her bed they both immediately took off their shirts and Josie did not wait any longer as she sat on Raf’s lap.

Their kisses were urgent, hunger and neediness were both evident.

“Did you happen to have protection?” Josie whispers as Raf starts to shower her neck with open mouth kisses.

“Of course. Hold on.” Raf stood up to get it from his wallet and Josie took this as her chance to lay down on her bed, her shorts having long been forgotten on the floor.

After the two had sex, Raf then reaches out to his bag, fishing out his gift for Josie, it was a silver bracelet with their names on.

“I know your sister and your best friend may be laughing at this, but I want you to have this bracelet so you’d get to be reminded everyday that I love you, Josie. I really do and I’m sorry it took me a while to tell you that, but really love you baby.” Raf says as he nervously puts the bracelet onto Josie.

“I love you too Raf, so much. Josie smiles as she pulls Raf closer and kisses him eagerly. “This is the best gift ever, and I wouldn’t let Lizzie and Penelope make fun of this. Nope never.”

Josie pulled away from Raf as she remembered her gift for her boyfriend, which she had hidden in her closet; “Hold on, I’m gonna go get your gift.” She was about to grab the robe on her chair but Raf stops her

“Nah, don’t wear that. I love seeing you walk around naked for me.” He teased as he slaps on Josie’s ass.

“You are unbelievable. You’re lucky I love you.”

“Say that again, I love hearing you say that.”

“I love you. I love you so so fucking much.” Josie says as she makes a little dance in front of Raf before she walks to her closet to grab the gift.

When she walked back to Raf, Raf had coaxed her into sitting on his lap.  
“What is this?” The boy asked curiously.

“Open it. I know you’re gonna love it.”

Raf then opened the paper bag Josie gave him. Inside the box are basketball collectibles one that are already rare and no longer available at the malls, but Josie being Josie she wanted to make sure to be able to give the best gift to her boyfriend and the best way for her to do this to search the internet for days until she came across a legit seller.

“Woo hoo hoo” Raf couldn't contain the excitement he gets upon seeing the gifts Josie has collected for him. “OMG baby this is the best. I love this. Haha, gosh you are the best.” He declares before kissing Josie which later on leads to another round of sex.

**

Holiday break is over and Penelope still hasn't heard anything from Maya. She tried to send the other girl just a minimal amount of messages as to not to piss her off further. She needs to be patient, she knows it’s hard but she also knows that there’s a reason why Maya hasn’t returned her messages.

So, like any ordinary day after her class Penelope now heads to the coffee shop for her work. As soon as she gets there, Dana has noticed how gloomy her friend was so she decides to give her a hug and prepare her favorite coffee. They haven’t exchanged any words when Penelope came in, Dana knows that her friend would definitely prefer having a quiet time at the moment.

Their shift went by uneventful and Penelope was about to clock out and call it a day when one customer came in. It was Maya. She was surprised to finally see the girl that right then and there she dropped the rug she was holding on and ran towards her girlfriend.

“Penelope”

“Hi Maya. H-how are you? When did you come back?” Penelope asks.

“The other day.” Maya replies dryly. “Hey, can we sit outside and talk?” She continues.

Penelope felt nervous upon hearing the seriousness in Maya’s tone but tried her best to hide it. “Hey, Dana, I’m clocking out!” Penelope says before exiting the coffee shop, with Maya in tow.

When they come outside, Penelope decides to have the seat in a little more secluded area, the one that is headed towards the backdoor of the coffee shop.

As soon as they were seated, Penelope could definitely feel the sweat on her back as she continued to get nervous.

“So..”

“Look, Penelope, I know I haven’t been returning your calls or your messages before we left for vacation-”

“It’s okay, I figure you were having a much needed family time.” Penelope cuts her off.

“Pen, let me finish first?” Penelope nods in agreement, and Maya goes on.

“You have to listen to me properly Penelope. When we were having a vacation, I realized that I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me completely. Each time I open your messages I always hope to see an explanation as to why you didn’t want to show up on that day, what was your reason exactly but there was no explanation given to me, so I have been thinking that maybe things would never work for us- that this relationship isn’t for us.”

After hearing those words, Penelope was already sure that Maya is leaving her but being the stubborn person that she is, Penelope still tries to explain her side but Maya was just dismissing her telling her that her explanation is a little too late now, and that she met someone else.

Penelope tried to reason out that she loves Maya, because she really does but Maya continues to ignore her and continues to hurt Penelope by telling her that their relationship is only for sex and nothing but sex, and that they’re over.

Feeling nothing but pain, Peneolope then took off and drove her motorbike at full speed.

**

  
Caroline had just finished cooking dinner when she received a call coming from the hospital informing her about Penelope’s accident.

“Girls! Josie! Lizzie!” She calls the twins who were both upstairs in their respective rooms and busy with their homeworks.

“God mom, why are you being so loud?” Lizzie asks with a roll in her eyes as soon as the twins went down.

“It’s - it’s Penelope.”

Upon hearing her best friend’s name, Josie felt her chest tightening. “Mom?” She finally asks.

“I just got a call from Mystic Falls General Hospital, and they told me they got Penelope there she was in an accident.” Caroline says as she searches for her wallet and keys.”Where’s Jed? Did he come home already?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think he’s still in school.” Lizzie answered.

Josie was quiet during this entire exchange, not sure on how to react. Luckily, Lizzie was there for her to hold on to.

“I’ll call Jed along the way and dad as well.” Lizzie said as soon as they all got out of the house.

Driving to Mystic Falls General Hospital has become the longest 30 minute drive for Caroline. The car ride was quiet and you could almost hear a pin drop. When they got to the hospital, Josie immediately saw Penelope’s motorbike and she stood frozen after seeing how wrecked it was.

Lizzie must have noticed her sister's discomfort that she immediately held Josie’s hand, she knows it was a simple act but she knows it would give her sister a much needed strength.

When they entered the Emergency, Caroline went directly to the nurse’s table to ask for Penelope’s room, however she was then informed that Penelope was still inside and being operated on and they had to wait at the waiting area.

A couple minutes later, Jed, Alaric, and Dana arrived at the hospital.

“Where is she? Where’s my sister?” Jed asked as soon as he saw his family.

“She’s still being operated on according to the nurse, we still need to wait for news.” Caroline explained as she tried to calm Jed.

“I didn’t expect she’s gonna end up here. If I would have known, I would have stopped her.” Dana speaks.

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asked.

“She took off angry from work. Maya went there to talk to her, and when I looked at them, I saw that they were arguing Maya was yelling at her and I could see it now that whatever it was they were arguing Penelope didn’t take it well. I should’ve followed her.”

After a few minutes, a doctor finally came out of the operating room.

“Are you the family of Penelope Park?” The doctor asks.

“Yes, we are her guardians ever since she and her brother Jed lost their parents when they were young.” Alaric speaks as he stands up to approach the doctor.

“Penelope lost a lot of blood and her heart stopped but that kid got a fire in her that she fought for her life. She is stable now, you can see her in a few minutes, she’s just being transferred to a private room.

“Thank you, doctor.” Caroline thanked him as they all prepared to see Penelope.

“I’m gonna kill her” Josie finally speaks, her face tear stained.

But of course, as soon as they entered the room Josie couldn’t lay a finger on her best friend, especially when she saw her condition. Her leg and neck have a cast on - bruises were all over her face, her lips are even busted.  
Penelope looked so small, so fragile. Seeing this Penelope reminds her of how they met and somehow Josie felt guilty for not being there for her best friend as much as she wanted to. She feels like she and Penelope have fallen apart just because of their relationships.

Maybe, Penelope’s accident is a gentle reminder for Josie to spend more time with her best friend just as much as she spends time with Raf.

Hours later, Penelope finally woke up and the first person she sees is Josie. Penelope couldn’t help but to roll her eyes to see her stubborn best friend staying with her until she wakes up.

“Jojo” Penelope lightly nudges the sleeping girl beside her, her head resting on the pillow beside Penelope’s head. “Wake up.”

“Penny-”

“Hi sunshine” Penelope greets

“Don’t you dare call me sunshine. I hate you right now. You never listened to me when I told you to stop using your motorbike now look what it has done to you. You could’ve died Penelope. I could've lost you. I could’ve lost my best friend.”

Josie’s been holding back her emotions ever since she hear about Penelope’s accident but right now, right at this moment that she’s right in front of her wounded and injured best friend Josie couldn’t hold it anymore she just lose it and she started crying and all Penelope can do is be sorry about it.

Josie knows it wasn’t Penelope’s fault but she couldn’t help not to be upset with what had happened.

Their talk was interrupted when the doctor came over to check on Penelope. He made his visit short, just checked on Penelope’s stats such as her heartbeat, pulse and blood pressure and before he leaves he tells Penelope that she’s got a lot of apologizing to do to her girlfriend, the doctor points to a furiously blushing Josie and Penelope had to raise her eyebrows in her direction.

“They have been teasing me that earlier because of how I was acting and I tried to correct it but he just dismissed me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind, besides I’m single now.”

“Yeah, I heard what happened. Dana told us about it earlier. How are you holding up?’’

“To be honest I don’t know, but that isn’t my worry for now. All that matters to me is that I’m still here and still alive.”

“That’s true. Hey, Lizzie just texted me she says they are at the police station with the guy who hit you and dad wants him to press charges for the damage he did to you, and not just to pay for your hospital bills.”

Penelope was about to say something but she was met with Josie’s yawn. “You know what, you're pretty tired. We both are actually why don’t we continue talking in the morning and call this a night?”

“Okay, then.” Josie says as she stands up to walk over to the small couch located on the other side of the room.

“Where are you going?” Penelope asks,

“I’m going to sleep on the couch.” Josie said.

“Not a chance, Jojo. Can’t you see that couch is too small for your height you’re gonna give yourself a sore body when you wake up.”

“Eh, I’ll live.”

“Stop being so stubborn, Jojo come here and sleep beside me.”

“Fine.”

“Just be careful with this stupid wires and all.”

“Yes ma’am.” Josie teased as she settled beside Penelope.

“Aren’t you going to give your girlfriend a cuddle?”

“You’re not gonna let me live without making fun of that huh?”

“Nope”

“So annoying.”

“I love you too.”

“Just go to sleep Penny.”

**

It had been two years since Maya left Penelope.

Two years since Penelope’s accident.

And ever since those terrible days have passed, things between Josie and Penelope have been really great. Most especially when Penelope has gotten a good no, wonderful news for her and Jed.

The Park siblings received a letter from one of their family members attached on that letter is a huge amount of money, they have just found out that their father came from a very wealthy and influential family from Belgium and he made sure to let their grandparents keep the money he has for his children. In the letter, written by their Aunt Mary Park, it had taken her ages to give the money to them because she needed to make sure that she would be able to give the money to the correct Jedidiah and Penelope and not just someone who is pretending to be them. So after two years of thorough investigation, Mary’s private investigator finally found them and when she and her mother were convinced that they found the right Jed and Penelope, she immediately sent them the check their father had saved for them, and a promise of meeting them both one of these days.

So to make sure they are spending the money wisely, Caroline had suggested that they open a bank account and to let the money grow for their future.

When Penelope got the money, her first instinct after she graduated was to buy the coffee shop where she used to work. When she finally bought the property she and Jed had sat down to redesign everything from the scratch.

It took the renovation about four months but today, it is finally open to the public. The Mystic Bar and Grill opening was loaded with the local crowd.

As Jed and Penelope’s business was booming, it was only enough for them to start hiring new people such as bartenders, waitresses, and singers.

Josie had introduced her friends Landon and Milton or MG as he prefers to be called. Telling Penelope that the boys needed extra cash for their med school and of course since she really needed people to work for her she immediately gave the job to them. She also hires MG’s girlfriend, Alyssa as their new waitress. Now all Penelope needs to worry is her singer.

She already had a regular band playing for her and two other singers but she needed a female singer who could take the stage if she or Josie were busy.

So tonight for the third time, Penelope is having an open mic to anyone who is interested to apply for the said position.

The first to audition is a girl named Mallory. Her voice was good but she wasn't just who Penelope was looking for. Plus, she doesn't know how to play any instruments, Penelope wants to hire someone who could also play instruments so it wouldn’t be a problem for them if in time one of the band members couldn’t make it to work or worst decides to leave the band.

She was really getting frustrated, this is the tired time she is having an open mic and yet Penelope still couldn’t find the right person to hire.

They were about to end the open mic for the night, when a girl in red coat and red pants with a high ponytail went to approach the host. She was carrying a 1989 Epiphone Sheraton Electric Guitar at the moment. Penelope then walked over to ask if she’s there for the open mic.

Hope Mikaelson, as she introduces herself said that she was indeed there to do the open mic, and she apologies for being late as her car broke on her way to the bar. Penelope dismissed her and told her that it’s fine, so after she had finally finished everything Hope started to sing. It took Penelope by surprise by how easily Hope had captivated the people at the bar.

Hope starts off by singing Ironic by Alanis Morrissette, she also sings Paramore’s Last Hope on the piano and of course, Penelope didn’t miss the chance of hiring Hope.

So after her little performance, Penelope approached Hope and introduced herself.

“Hmm sounds good to me. I think the offer would be enough to help me with the cost of living here at Mystic Falls” Hope said after Penelope had given her the details of her employment.

“As for your accommodation, if you want you can stay at my apartment. I just got my own apartment and I’m also looking for a roommate so I think it would be best if you try to take a look at my place maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure. I’ll be out of my hotel the following day, so if things get settled I can move in with you over the weekend.”

“Cool cool cool.” Penelope says as she retrieves the folder that contains the contract from Hope. “Hey, if you don’t have any plans for tonight, why don’t you stick around so you could get yourself acquainted here before you finally start by Monday.”

“Well, I could use a drink tonight.”

After an hour, the gang finally arrives at the bar. Penelope took this moment to have Hope introduced to her friends other than Landon and MG.

“Hope!” Penelope calls out after she gives the twins a hug. “I would like to introduce you to my friends.”

“Josie, Lizzie this is Hope she’s the new singer here at the bar. Hope, meet the twins: Josie and Lizzie.”

“Before you say anything, yes we don’t look alike, we're fraternals.”

Hope gave Lizzie an awkward smile, “Oh no, no I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Nice to meet you Hope, ignore my twin she’s just been really moody.”

“Everything okay?” Hope asked immediately, showing concern to the blonde twin.

“None of your business.” Lizzie answers before exiting and heading to the bar and to talk to Alyssa and MG.

“Hey, um, I gotta go follow and check on Lizzie. Nice to meet you, Hope.”

When it was just Hope and Penelope, Hope couldn’t help but to be curious about the twins. “Are you sure Josie is just a best friend?”

“What do you mean?” Penelope asks the new girl.

“Well I know I have just met you guys, but I can see the way you guys look at each other and I could literally feel the tension.”

“Um, I’ve had a crush on her since forever but she doesn’t see me as more than her best friend, I guess that’s how things work when you grew up together. Besides, she’s got a long term boyfriend.”  
“Do we hate the boyfriend?”

“No, not really. Raf’s a great guy even though he had his moments where he’d beat Josie, and when Alaric - the twins dad found out about it, he had threatened to call his parents and have him arrested and all that. He has changed since then.” Penelope said before taking a sip from her bottle of beer.

“Oh okay, now tell me about Lizzie.” Hope asked

“If you’re going to ask me if she’s single and if she’s gay the answer is both yes. You seem pretty interested in her, I noticed when I introduced you.”

“Yeah, I do. Blondes are kinda my thing. I hope we wouldn’t have a problem with that?”

“Ah, no, no. For as long as it wouldn’t get in the way of your job, whatever or whoever you date is none of my business - but since you’re interested with Lizzie who happens to be an almost sister to me if things between you leads to being in a relationship I would make sure to look over you, because if I ever find out you hurt her, you’ll have me and Josie to pay for.”

“Got it boss. But for now, I wanna get to know her more because aside from her being a blonde there’s just something about her that gravitates me towards her, but if you don’t mind can we keep it a little secret first that I have a crush on her?”

“Sure, don’t worry I wouldn’t blow your mission.”

Having this conversation with Hope had made Penelope realize that she would definitely get along with this new girl.

Over the weekend, Hope had moved into Penelope’s apartment. Boxes over boxes are all over the place;

“Gosh, Hope how do you have so much stuff?” Penelope asks as she carries one of Hope’s bags to her room.

“Sorry! I’m really staying here to start a new life so I have decided to bring everything I can.”

“But shouldn't starting a new life mean leaving everything behind?” Lizzie pointed out as she continues to sip on her iced coffee flawlessly instead of helping.

“I mean yes, but you know most of these items are important so I couldn’t really leave them behind.” Hope explains.

“Hey Liz, did you remind Jojo about our dinner with Hope?”

“I did. But she’s with Raf so I don’t know if she had the chance to check her phone.”

“Make sense. But hang on, what date is it today?”

“March 23rd. Why?” Hope asks as she sat next to Lizzie and grabbed a piece of nugget which the other girl ended up glaring at her.”  
“Well, I don’t think Josie would be able to join us tonight.”

“Oh yeah, it’s hers and Raf’s anniversary.” Lizzie says disgusted.

Hope continues to get nuggets from Lizzie even if the other girl continues to slap her hand away and Penelope couldn’t help but to smile by how adorable her friends are right now, especially when Lizzie just gave in and let Hope have some of her nuggets.

Two hours later of unpacking mostly of Hope and Penelope and Lizzie complaining from time to time the girls are now seated at the Rousseau’s about to have their dinner.

“So you mean to say, you grew up with Lizzie’s family?” Hope clarifies.

“Yep. Me and my older brother, Jed. We met the twins when we were like seven, I got bullied by some boys at the park and the twins came to my rescue.” Penelope smiled as she reminisced the day she met Lizzie and Josie. “Then when my parents died, Caroline and Alaric took us on their wing - but we’re not legally adopted since we still have family but they are people we are yet to meet. Anyway, so yeah Caroline and Alaric basically mold the people Jed and I are now.”

“So what about you? What’s your story from all this moving to a different city?” Lizzie asks, as she leans forward to look Hope directly in the eye and tries to make the other girl feel intimidated, but it just didn’t work for Hope since she just winked at Lizzie’s direction and of course this earns her an eye roll.

“Nothing eventful really. I guess it’s just that I wanted to experience a new life and all that. My parents left for a different country so I decided to just move into a closer city to home. I mean, we are all on good terms but I wanted to prove to my parents that I can handle myself on my own too, that I don’t have to live in their shadows at all times so yeah after finally convincing them, especially dad here I am starting a new life here on Mystic Falls.”

**

  
Since it was Josie and Rafael’s anniversary today, Josie had ditched her sister and her best friend and the new girl Hope for dinner, but it doesn’t worry her she knows that they would understand and she’s sure they’ll do the same if they were in her position.

Sure Josie would want to bond with Hope as well, but for her there are other times for that.

Raf had booked a hotel staycation for him and Josie, to spend their anniversary. The hotel of course was elegant and really beautiful. It offers meals for them to stay so there is no need for them to go fall in line just to have dinner. Raf had made sure to make Josie feel special like he always does except on those times he would beat her.

The couple had a couple of drinks at the hotel bar, just enough to make them tipsy and to not to make them too drunk. After they had their dinner and a couple of drinks the two went back to their room, all giddy and happy.

Of course to cap off their evening together, they went to shower together and had sex. Josie enjoys intimate moments with her boyfriend Raf, she really does I mean she’s got nobody to compare it to begin with but it feels good to be able to try different things with him when it comes to sex.

But, one thing she never wants to try with him is to have a unprotected sex. It was something Raf had always wanted to try but he could never seem to convince her.

Tonight, the sex was different, yes Josie is drunk but she knows it that when after going in for the third time, she knows that in the middle of it Raf removed the condom he was wearing -or may be it had snapped she wasn’t really sure. But knowing how Raf would react, Josie didn’t stop him.

So when they had finished, Josie carefully asked Raf about it and as soon as she did, the boy snapped and slapped her and pushed her on the floor. Abusive words were also said by the boy towards her. Josie could no longer take how Rafael is treating her, scared for her life Josie decides to leave the hotel as soon as Raf had fallen asleep.

An hour later, Josie was knocking on Penelope’s apartment hoping that her best friend would open right away because she knows she’ll be safe in Penelope’s arms.

After a few rounds of knocks, the door had finally opened. However, it was Hope who opened the door for her. The girl had noticed the tears in her eyes and the bruises forming on her face. She was also wet because of the rain.

“Josie, oh my god. Come in.”

“Where’s Penelope?” The girl asked in between sobs.

“She’s in her room, she’s asleep. Take a seat, I’ll go get her.” Josie can only nod in response.

When Penelope went out of her room, she immediately ran towards her best friend. “Jojo-”

“Penny, he hit me again. He hit me again.” Josie continues to sob in Penelope’s arms.

“Hope, can you please try and contact Lizzie? Tell her we’re bringing Josie to the hospital.”

“We can’t tell Lizzie, dad’s gonna find out and I don’t need to be brought to the hospital” Josie tried to argue with Penelope.

“No. We have to, remember that last time he beat you? We all thought nothing serious happened but you’ve all of a sudden thrown up blood. So yes we are taking you to the hospital. So wait here while I go get changed.”

“Do you think you can drive us?” Penelope asked Hope and the girl immediately said yes.

Penelope never asked Josie what happened when she was with Raf. She knows that when Josie is ready she will talk about it for now, so she only holds Josie as she continues to cry.

When they got to the hospital, they were greeted by Landon and MG, they almost forgot that the two are getting duties here from time to time as part of their medical internship,

“Hope, what happened?” MG asks concerned, lacing in his voice as soon as Hope had entered the emergency room, Penelope and Josie right behind her.

“It’s Josie.” She simply answers.

“Can somebody get us a wheelchair or a gurney.” Landon yelled. “What happened? Did Raf do this to her?” He asks angrily.

“Yes. She came to our apartment about an hour ago, she was supposed to be staying with Raf because it’s their anniversary.”

“That son of a bitch-” Landon cursed. “MG and I won’t be able to examine her since she’s close to us, you know the protocols but we’ll both make sure to check on her. We’ll keep you posted, Pen.”

“Thanks, Landon,”

When Josie was wheeled to one of the rooms at the emergency, Lizzie already came over with Jed. Penelope silently thanks whatever God there is that she didn’t bring Alaric with her.

After Penelope had explained to Lizzie what had happened they all went to the room where Josie was resting. MG informed them that no severe damages had happened and that Josie can go home in an hour but she needs to rest when she gets home.

“I’m going to kill that Rafael.” Jed exclaims, obviously angry for what Raf had done to his friend. “Who does he think he is to hurt Josie, I’m not gonna let this past this time. I’m gonna have a word with him. I swear to God.”

“Jed, don’t put yourself in any trouble.” Lizzie said, “Let’s just leave it to dad.”

“Lizzie’s right.” Penelope agrees.

Hope and Lizzie had both agreed to go down to the cafeteria and to look for something to eat or a coffee to buy. When they entered the elevator, Lizzie started crying, thankfully it was just her and Hope inside.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep seeing my sister getting hurt because of that stupid guy. I almost lost her a couple of months ago, I just want her to break up with Raf.” She sobs as Hope comforts her.”

“I hope with what happened tonight, Josie decides on what to do next about Raf.” Hope tells Lizzie.

“Can’t believe though you had to witness that front row.” Lizzie adds.

“Eh, it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad I was able to help tonight.”

Lizzie thanked Hope before they exited the elevator and headed towards the hospital’s cafeteria.

It was three weeks later when the Raf and Josie incident had happened. Alaric and Caroline find out about it. Alaric was of course angry with what had happened to his youngest daughter. So he did what every father had to do to protect his daughter.

He ordered a restraining order. He is no longer allowed to go near his daughter or to anyone who knows Josie this includes Lizzie, Penelope, Hope and the rest of the gang. Raf is no longer allowed to visit Penelope’s bar, basically everything that involves or brings him closer to Josie.

Tonight, they are celebrating Jed’s birthday at the bar. Everyone was there. Josie almost didn’t want to go because well she was still upset with what happened between her and Raf. Raf was still trying to reach out to her, still tries to call and tries to leave her messages but Josie was smart enough to not give in.

They were all seated at a table waiting for Hope to finish her set when Josie started feeling dizzy. She tries to ignore the feeling and continues to enjoy the night with her friends. However, when she excused herself to go to the restroom all of sudden everything started to spin and she fainted, thankfully Penelope was fast enough to catch her.

So here they are again, off to another hospital visit, but this time it was only Penelope and MG taking her to the hospital.

After some laboratory tests later, they found out that Josie was pregnant and Penelope had never seen her best friend that scared.

“Pen, this can’t be happening. I still want to finish my studies. I still want to pursue medicine and be a doctor.” The girl sobbed on Penelope’s embrace.

“Hey, Jojo, I know you’re scared and there’s nothing I can say or do to make you feel better right now but I know things will be better someday.”

“God, I need to tell my parents about this. I even need to tell Raf.”

“Don’t worry Jojo, I’ll be here for you when you tell your parents, and for Raf do you really want him to know? I mean after everything?”

“Yes. I mean he is the father. He has the right to know right?”

“Okay, then let’s see how we can make that happen. But for now, allow me and MG to take you home alright?”

Josie can only nod in agreement.

Two days later, Josie and Penelope had gathered everyone at the casa Saltzman, after convincing and encouraging Josie, she finally agrees to Penelope to let her family know that she is pregnant.

Of course, Caroline and Lizzie have both accepted it lightly, both women were excited about the news especially Lizzie who promised to make the baby as fashionable as she is. However, Alaric on the other hand didn't like the news at all.

He was angry and disappointed at Josie, and most especially he had told Josie that he doesn’t want to accept the baby knowing it was a product of her irresponsibility and that it is a baby she and Raf share.

Later that afternoon, after being kicked out by her father, Josie went to meet with Raf in person. Landon and MG are somewhere nearby, they both went with Josie but both have promised to hide as to not scare off Raf, but they both told Josie that if Raf ever lays a finger on her they would definitely punch the guy. Thankfully it never came to that.

“No, Josie I can’t afford to lose my scholarship because of a baby.”

“This baby is yours too!” Josie couldn't help but to raise his voice, gaining attention from the few people who are at the park. “You are also responsible for this, stop blaming me for everything when you actually removed your fucking condom.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you never admitted it because you chose to hit me that night, but I was hyper aware that you have it removed. I just wished I didn’t get scared of you while you were fucking me. I hope I had told you to stop, but no Raf I let you fuck me without a goddamn condom because I was so scared of you!” Tears freely fell on Josie’s eyes after her speech. “I hope one day Raf, you would stop being so selfish.”

And with that, Josie left.

When Josie walked towards Landon’s car her friends immediately asked her how it went. But the boys stopped as soon as they saw the tears on Josie’s eyes.

What Josie didn’t notice is that Raf had followed her, it was Landon who noticed him and Landon didn’t even bother to stop himself he just went and punched Raf.

“That’s for everything you have done to my friend, Josie. Don’t you ever fucking show up again.” He says before helping Josie in the car and leaving Raf on the ground.

**

Josie’s pregnancy was never easy for her. She had to balance her studies as she started working as a waitress in Penelope’s bar. At first, Penelope was hesitant about giving Josie a job knowing that it would be hard for her. But Josie being stubborn Josie convinced her best friend to let her work so she could at least have an income to pay her hospital check up and other necessities. After Alaric had her kicked out, Josie is now staying with MG, and is getting limited financial support since it was just Caroline helping her out.

There had been times she had thought of aborting the baby but she never had the heart to do it.

When her second trimester, she and Hope had to temporarily switch places - Hope had to live with MG since MG is not around most of the time because of his shift at the hospital so along with Penelope they all convinced Josie to stay with her up to the reminder of her pregnancy and up until she gives birth.

Being able to spend more and more time with Penelope, and being able to be taken care of by her best friend while she’s pregnant made it a little difficult for Josie to hide her growing feelings she had with her best friend.

Penelope had become nothing but extra gentle and extra soft for her. Even going miles for her - making herself available each time Josie would need to visit her Pedia, Penelope never once complained about Josie’s late night cravings.

One time, even though Penelope was so tired from the event they had at the bar, as soon as Josie woke her up for a strawberry shake she never said no to making Josie what she had requested. She immediately got up and prepared Josie’s request only to find her fast asleep when Penelope came back to the room

Penelope and Josie never had an arrangement about this, they never even recall having a talk about how their lives would change, it all happened in a snap of finger - Penelope taking responsibility for something Raf never chose to do.

And every moment they spend time together their feelings for each other grows.

Penelope had finally admitted her feelings a long time ago, Hope knows about it too, even Lizzie, MG, and Landon and they would sometimes make fun of how whipped Penelope is, which in return she would just shrugged off.

One afternoon, when Lizzie came to visit her sister, Josie told her that she also had feelings for Penelope which didn’t even surprise Lizzie when Josie asked her why she just told her sister that it was quite obvious.

When Lizzie left Josie later that afternoon it was to go see Hope. Hope has been insistent on taking her out and Lizzie finally agrees. She hates to admit it that as time goes by she grows fond of the singer and her little quirks.

Lizzie had grown fond at how Hope would scrunch her nose whenever she couldn’t get the right tune of her guitar. Grew fond of how Hope wears a guitar pick as a necklace but never uses it when she places the guitar. Grew fond of how Hope would hum random tunes even if she’s just sitting and she even grew fond of Hope doing air guitars, sometimes even as she drives.

All these little things made her like a little bit more everyday.

“You’re staring.” Hope comments without taking off her eyes from the road.

“I’m not, you silly!” Lizzie playfully punched Hope’s shoulder. “Where are you taking me?”

“So impatient.” Hope says as she makes a turn to the right.

“Are you planning on murdering me, Mikaelson?”

After Lizzie had asked that question, the two couldn’t help but to burst into laughter.

About an hour later, Hope finally went to a stop, just right before the sunset.

“Woah.” Was all Hope needed to hear from Lizzie to fight her nervousness.

Hope had decided to bring Lizzie to take Lizzie to a small lake bordering Mystic Falls and New Orleans. She has been going on here a couple of times especially when she misses her parents and since she knows she wants more from Lizzie, she decides to bring her here, to let her experience the place that has been giving her peace of mind.

“This place really looks so amazing.” Lizzie made a comment as soon as she and Hope started to walk. “How did you find this?” She then asked.

“I was able to pass by this place when I was on my way to Mystic Falls a couple of months ago, and I have been going here every time I miss my parents or for when I would need peace to write a song and such. I love it here, it’s calm and peaceful.” Hope explained.

The two continued to walk until they reached the spot where Hope would usually spend her time. Lizzie didn’t even notice that Hope had a picnic basket with her, she only noticed it when Hope kneels to open it and to place the blanket for them to sit on.

“Wow, you did come prepared huh?”

“Of course, I don’t intend to disappoint the great Lizzie Saltzman.”

Lizzie notices that Hope also has a small cushion and she was staring curiously at Hope, a silent question in mind.

“I- I brought this for you just in case you find it uncomfortable to sit on wet grass.” Hope explains as soon as they both settled down on the spot.

Conversations flowed freely between the two of them, both giving tidbits about each other for them to know more of each other, everytime silence would fall between them, it would be a comfortable one. Talking to one another was easy and fun.

When the sun finally sets, Lizzie decides to lean in and kiss Hope. At first, Hope was surprised by Lizzie’s action that she wasn't able to kiss her back right away. When Lizzie was about to pull away, thinking Hope didn’t like her action, Hope whined and pulled her closer and kissed her back fervently. Soft giggles were heard in between kisses.

The two only decided to leave when it starts to rain, but before getting in Hope's car, Lizzie pulled the other girl in for another kiss, explaining to Hope after they pulled away that she always wanted to kiss someone under the rain and she couldn't let this opportunity to pass.

**

In two days time, it would be Penelope’s birthday and even though Josie is very pregnant because she’s just a month away from giving birth she still manages to take time to plan out for her best friend’s party. Lizzie and Hope have actually told her not to help any more in planning and had told her to leave it to them but it only ended them getting yelled at by a very pregnant Josie.

Penelope went well, she actually enjoyed the surprise organized by her friends. When the time came for giving the gift to the celebrant, Josie decided to be the last person to do it.

Josie’s surprise to Penelope wasn’t a material thing, but instead a person. Josie has contacted Jed and Penelope’s Aunt Mary and thankfully, Aunt Mary agrees in attending Penelope’s 24th birthday. Penelope couldn’t contain her happiness in finally meeting their aunt. Tears of joy had freely fallen upon her eyes, thanking Josie over and over for making this happen.

Mary has spoken privately to her niece and nephew, who had apologized to them for not meeting them earlier and was thankful that Josie was very insistent in getting her here at Mystic Falls. She happens to be on a business trip to a nearby town. That's why when Josie mentioned Penelope's birthday she immediately planned on visiting them even just for a day.

With an early flight to catch the following day, Mary left immediately right after she had spoken to Jed and Penelope but before leaving she made a promise to visit the sibling every other month.

It was after Penelope’s birthday, when all the guests have left and when the people that were left behind are Penelope’s immediate friends, Josie couldn’t help but to get jealous with how touchy Hope is with Penelope. So here she was not knowing what has gotten to herself that she just went in and kiss Penelope all the while she was talking to Hope,

“What was that for?” Penelope asked confused and surprised at the same time.

To which, Josie confidently replies “That’s me, marking my territory. Keep your paws off my woman, Mikaelson.”

Jed, MG, Landon and even Alyssa wolf whistled at what Josie had said.

And just like that, Josie took off and went to the bar area and to sit.

“What happened? What did I miss?” Lizzie asks as she rejoins Hope and the rest of the gang.

“I’ll explain it to her.” Hope reassures Penelope. “Now go!”

Penelope tentatively approaches Josie who is seated at the bar, a glass of pineapple juice in hand.

“Hey.” Penelope starts.

“Hey.”

“Look, I honestly don’t understand where that came from and what just happened there-”

“I hate, Hope. Why couldn’t she keep her distance from you?” Josie asks.

“Jojo, Hope and I are friends, you know that right?”

“Yes.” Josie turns around to face her best friend then, “But I hate that my hormones are making me emotional and let my feelings act on it. I hate that I’m jealous of Hope.”

“Why would you be jealous of Hope? Penelope asks, still a little confused, and when it finally sinks in she continues “Oh-OH! Okay.” She grins at Josie who was currently sending her death glares.

  
“Don’t make fun of a very pregnant Josie Saltzman!”

“Jojo, listen to me. There’s nothing for you to worry about Hope, we don’t like each other more than friends. She likes someone else, I know you haven’t noticed this because you were a little preoccupied with your online studies and with your preparation for giving birth next month, but, Hope and Lizzie are actually dating.”

“They are?” Josie said, obviously embarrassed with how she behaved around Hope earlier.

“So please don’t worry about me okay? Because I only got my eyes on one girl.”

“Oh.”

“No, Jojo, you’re still not getting me do you?” When Josie shook her head Penelope continued, “Jojo you are that one girl I am referring to. I have been in love with you since we were seven, since that day you came to my rescue at the park. It’s always been you. I mean yes, I dated Maya and fell in love with her and all but it was because I wanted to erase the feelings I have for you especially when things between you and Raf got really serious.” Penelope explains.

“You’re in love with me?”

“Yes, you idiot, I just didn’t do anything about it yet because I didn’t want it to seem like I am taking advantage of your situation, but Josie I’ve been so in love with you ages ago.” Penelope then closes the gap between her and Josie, kissing her passionately not even bothering to let the other girl say anything.

When they pull away, Josie leans her forehead in Penelope’s “I love you too, Penelope Park. Always have, always will.”

“Good, because I don’t have a plan of going anywhere and the only place I would be is right next to you, helping you raise your child.” Penelope places her hand on Josie’s belly and as if in agreement with what Penelope just said, the baby kicks, leaving the two laughing.

About a week after they have confessed their love to each other, Penelope and Josie were lying on their bed discussing possible names for the baby.

Josie decided on the traditional way of not knowing the baby’s gender until she gives birth.

“How about, when the baby is a boy we call him Bozo.” Penelope suggests, holding her best not to laugh.

“No, I’m never going to name my child that.” Josie says.

“Why not? It sounds so badass. Bozo Saltzman.”

“Shut up Penny.” Josie groans hitting Penelope’s arm that was wrapping around her.

“But I think you should name the baby Olivia if she’s a girl.”

“What? After my second name?”

“Yeah, why not?’’

“I’m not sure I would like that. I was thinking of choosing Harper or Savannah.”

“Mm, but I think Harper sounds better than Savannah.”

“Then I guess, we’re settled. We’re naming the baby as Harper if she’s a girl-”

“And Bozo if it’s a boy.” Penelope laughs.

**

Hope and Lizzie are pacing back and forth outside’s Josie’s hospital room. The girl is now in labor, each time Josie would scream in pain Lizzie would flinch.

“Lizzie! Is Penelope there? Where is she? I swear to God I’m going to kill her.” Josie screams.

“She said she’s on her way.”

Josie continues to refuse delivering her baby, she wanted her girlfriend to be there by her side.

Dr. Kaleb came by once again checking on Josie, and when he sees that she’s ready to deliver he orders the nurses to prep the delivery room;

“We’re gonna need to deliver your baby now.” He says.

“No, no, I’m not gonna deliver my child until Penelope gets here.”

As if speaking of the devil, Penelope finally shows up.

“I’m here, love. I’m here.” She says as she surges forward to kiss Josie.

“God, finally. Now let’s go!”

An hour later, a healthy baby girl came out of Josie’s womb and as they heard their baby’s cry, Josie and Penelope couldn’t help but to cry. They know that from this day on and moving forward their lives would change but both of them are ready wherever it may lead them as long as they have each other.

The baby was finally handed over to them, Hope and Lizzie rushing over to see her. “She looks just like you” Lizzie commented to Josie.

“The eyes are definitely mine though, although I didn’t know how that happened.” Penelope comments.

Their moment, however, was interrupted when Caroline and Alaric entered the room.

“Hi, we’d like to meet our grandchild.” Caroline says.

Josie was so surprised upon seeing her dad who immediately went to give her a hug and apologize for abandoning her and for kicking her out.

When Josie had asked how they found out that she was giving birth today, Alaric spoke up. “Penelope came by our house. She practically yelled at me and asked me to man up and be a father and asked me to go with your mom here in the hospital.”

“So that was the reason why you were late?”

“Yes” Penelope says as she rubs the back of her neck.

“Well, you’re forgiven.”

“So does my grandchild have a name by now?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah. We’re naming her, Harper Olivia.”

Penelope was surprised that Josie finally agreed on naming her Olivia after Josie’s second name.

“I thought you only wanted to name her Harper?” She asks.

“The name Olivia sounds good next to Harper, so why not have both.”

**

  
Waking up next to Josie became Penelope’s favorite routine. Even though there are times that they would both wake up in the middle of the night because of Harper, Penelope finds it worthwhile.

Just like tonight, Penelope woke up in the middle of the night because Harper was crying, Josie attempted to make a move but Penelope stopped her. Telling her that it’s her turn to check and look after Harper and she just lets Josie sleep. This has been their routine, taking turns and it was easy.

Never in Penelope's life had she ever imagined something like this, she never wanted a child before but as soon as she found out that Raf would want anything from his and Josie’s child she immediately signed up to being the other parent of Harper Olivia.

After a couple of months, Penelope finally decides to take their relationship to a higher level. She decides that the best way to do that was to marry her childhood best friend. So when she finally has to convince Josie to have a night with Harper on Caroline’s watch, she takes her girlfriend to some fancy dinner.

All along, Josie thought they were just having a simple dinner, but it surprises her when Penelope suddenly kneels in front of her, a ring on her hand;

“Josie, I know it took us both years to realize that we are in love with each other, we both had a bad relationship like anyone else and look, I guarantee there’ll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing, but I also guarantee that if I don’t ask you to be mine forever I know I’ll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you’re that person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. So, Josette Olivia Saltzman, will you do me the honor of becoming the happiest woman alive and accept my hand in marriage, and allow me to love you with all my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart ?”

“Yes, Penelope, yes I will marry you and will spend the rest of my life with you because I know that when you came into my life even if I have tried I know my heart would only work with loving you and Harper.”

As soon as they got home, the two of them immediately showed how much they love each other, and for the first time in their relationship, they are finally having sex and to say they are nervous is underrated.

`As soon as their clothes were on the floor, they wasted no time. The only noise being heard in their room is the insistent squeaking of the bed frame each time Penelope would trust her fingers inside of Josie. Penelope then makes a mental note of having it fixed the following day.

“Oh, right there baby!” Josie screams as Penelope hits a sensitive spot Penelope continues on her ministrations, whilst looking lovingly at the girl underneath her. Her admiration to Josie grew further just by seeing her like this, naked and vulnerable - openly surrendering to Penelope.

As Penelope was on her knees, she couldn’t help but to admire Josie’s body, her eyes slowly raking up to her body, she admires the contract and release of each shallow breath she takes - Penelope continues to look at Josie paying extra attention to her cute little birthmark just below her right breast, little things that Penelope have just seen for the first time.

Josie then slowly looks up at Penelope with furrowed brows, with wondering and unshakable admiration evident in her eyes. They locked eyes on each other, smiling from time to time when Penelope finally came to her senses, she leaned down to meet Josie’s inviting lips; they met in a messy kiss which almost put Penelope’s movement to a halt. Josie then breaks the kiss and slides her hands towards Penelope’s lower back and she speaks “I love the way you look at me Pen, but please don’t stop right now.” and as soon as Penelope heard this, she continued what she was doing earlier.

“Yes, yes, just like that.” Josie continues, unable to hold the moans as she feels her pussy clenching in Penelope’s fingers. Josie grips on the upper part of Penelope’s left arm, holding on for support as she almost feels herself reaching climax and a few thrusts later and exchange of messy kisses Josie finally comes, with an earth shattering orgasm.

The two have spent the rest of their evening making love to one another, when they finally felt tired and met with sleep the two have promised one another of love and devotion before they had both fallen asleep.

A couple of months later, they finally had the baptism of Harper Olivia and in two months they will join in union as a married couple and a road to a new life where they are both ready to drive as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did it go? Hope it wasn't too awful.
> 
> come say hi at me on twitter: @gaywitchtribrid
> 
> PS: hope everyone is staying safe and at home during this time and please don't forget to wash your hands!


End file.
